vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
April Young
April Young '''is the daughter of Pastor Young. She spends her childhood in Mystic Falls. After her mother's death, her father sends her to boarding school. Following her father's death, April returns to Mystic Falls where she learns about the existence of vampires. '''April is a member of the Young Family. Early life Elena begins babysitting April and she often reads her own short stories to April. April loves writing because of this. April's friends with Elena's brother, Jeremy, and also meets her boyfriend, Matt. Her mother dies of cancer and soon afterwards her father sends her to boarding school. Some years later, he dies due to a gas leak and April returns to Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Four= Season Four |-|Season Five= Season Five TBA Personality At first, April appears sweet, quirky and likeable. In later episodes after she discovers the supernatural world, she realizes she had been compelled and lied to and feels personally invaded. This sparks some attitude on her part towards her peers, with the exception of Rebekah, who offers her the truth. Despite the horrifying circumstances surrounding her, April keeps a brave face. Physical Appearance April is described as being beautiful with long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She has very high cheek bones and a fair complexion. She also has a very petite and curvy figure. When she was younger, she had an "emo pixie cut" hairdo and braces. Relationships *April and Rebekah (Best Friends) *April and Matt (Friends) *Elena and April (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Jeremy and April (Friends) Appearances Season 4 *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Stand By Me'' (voice only) *''Pictures of You'' Season 5 TBA Name *From the Latin "April" which means to open. It's a reference to "spring", so this character brings some freshness to the show. *Often used to symbolize spring, the time when buds open and flowers appear. Trivia * Elena used to babysit her and is April's inspiration to become a writer. * Like Elena, Jeremy and Tyler, April's an orphan. ** The only difference: April's a recurring character, while Elena, Jeremy and Tyler are main characters. * In her youth, she had a "emo pixie haircut" and braces. * April is Caroline's successor as Miss Mystic Falls. * Her personality is the opposite of her father's. * April has met Tyler, but it was off-screen. (The Killer) * April has never met Rebekah's brothers, Kol, Niklaus and Elijah during her time in Season Four. ** Klaus does know who April is, but the two have never shared a scene together. * When Jeremy didn't show up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Matt took his place as April's date. *It is unknown where April is, as she has not been seen since the Season Four episode, Pictures of You. Tropes *Like her father Pastor Young, April is introduced very much like "remember this new girl we never met but that was so very important to our main characters". *She also suffers from parental abandonment and was shipped off to boarding school at an early age. This is why she doesn't know her father very well. Gallery 20121202-222401.JPG 404 - 35.jpg|April waits for her best friend, Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan compels April 405 - 0021.jpg 405 - 0023.jpg|April and Matt at the Mystic Grill 405 - 0075.jpg|Stefan silences April 405 - 0126.jpg|Jeremy gives April his Vervain bracelet. 409 - 081.jpg 409 - 155.jpg 409 - 157.jpg 409 - 158.jpg|I don't see any vervain bracelet.... 409 - 160.jpg 409 - 222.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x06-12.jpg April and Matt.jpg April HQ.jpg April.jpg April2.jpg April4x91.jpg dv.png eeg.png Elena-damon-april29.jpg fvffv.png h-and-m-jacquard-v-neck-cardigan-gallery.jpg Promqueenkingannounce.jpg S4ep2p191.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p36.png S4ep2p5.png|Hello, remember me? We were like best friends! Tumblr mdms4kuYwS1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mdo5ja8LWs1rhv3jco7 400.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo3 1280.png tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo4_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo7_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo9_1280.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg VD410HD 0155.jpg VD410HD 0165.jpg VD410HD 0173.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0249.jpg VD410HD 0255.jpg VD410HD 0270.jpg VD410HD 0274.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0618.jpg VD410HD 0619.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0688.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m41s165.png|"I drink vervain tea now" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m47s234.png|Elena threatens April to make Rebekah the prom queen. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m20s49.png|"What's going on?" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m44s33.png|Unconscious April. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h06m27s204.png|Matt takes April home. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Young Family Category:Humans